Hit the Lights
Hit the Lights is a pop punk band from Lima, Ohio, signed to Triple Crown Records. History Early years Hit the Lights formed in 2003, taking their name from the 80's skateboarding film, "Gleaming the Cube". Band members Colin Ross and Omar Zehery performed first as Headliner, then The Goodbye Session with then-drummer Reymundo Ortiz. Nick Thompson was in a group called The Summer Departure. Nate Van Dame had worked for Hawthorne Heights as a drum tech. They quickly found a devoted following with their energetic live performances. Commercial success They have taken part in numerous national tours, including the spring 2006 Sub City Take Action tour with Matchbook Romance and the 2005 and 2006 Vans Warped Tours.SuicideGirls > Interviews > Hit The Lights They were named SPIN Band of the Day on April 11, 2006.SPIN.com: Hit the LightsThey also toured with Paramore, Cute Is What We Aim For, and This Providence in the summer of 2006. After the Paramore tour, they started on tour with New Found Glory, Cartel, and The Early November. They toured in the UK during December 2006. The band ventured on its first headlining tour in March and April 2007, with supporting acts Valencia, All Time Low, Just Surrender, Forgive Durden, and Love Arcade. In late 2008, they will be supporting major acts Motion City Soundtrack and Chiodos. To end off 2008, they will be going to the UK, co-headlining with Bayside. After the headlining tour, the band took the summer off to write and record for their second album (Skip School, Start Fights), which was recorded with Rob Freeman at the Pilot Studios in Boonton, New Jersey. Hit the Lights were one of five featured bands in the 2009 Alternative Press Tour. Recent events They were slated to embark on a headlining tour in the United Kingdom in October 2007, but had to cancel due to not being able to find a permanent lead vocalist after Colin Ross left in June 2007. Ross stated that he could no longer be a part of the band because his heart just wasn't in it. The other members said they noticed that Ross didn't seem to be as into performing and being part of the band the better part of the last year. They played their last show with Colin on September 15, 2007, at The Axis in Lima, Ohio. After that show, the remaining four members went into recording and recorded a cover, "The Warrior", with Nick Thompson on lead vocals. They posted a new demo entitled "Stay Out", on January 31, 2008. Notably, their first single without former lead vocalist Colin Ross. On February 19, 2008, they announced that guitarist/backing vocalist Nick Thompson was taking over the lead vocalist role for the band. Their new CD was released on July 8, 2008, titled Skip School, Start Fights. Also, the band shot a music video for the song "Stay Out" in the San Francisco Bay Area on May 27, 2008. The same day, they added the new song, "Drop The Girl", to their MySpace profile. The band just finished shooting a new music video for single "Drop The Girl" on October 6, 2008 in Van Nuys, California. They supported Cobra Starship on the SassyBack Tour in 2008, along with Forever the Sickest Kids and Sing It Loud. The band recently completed a tour of the United Kingdom with Oh No Not Stereo, supporting Bayside. On Friday December 5, 2008 after a week of clues, Hit the Lights was the second confirmed band on the 2009 AP Tour. Hit the Lights will also be playing the entire Warped Tour 2009. Hit The Lights have also been confirmed for Soundwave 2010 (Australia) Band members Current members *'Nick Thompson' – lead vocals (2008–present) guitars, backing vocals (2003–2007) *'Omar Zehery' – guitars (2003–present) *'Kevin Mahoney' – guitars, backing vocals (March/2008–present) *'David Bermosk' – bass, backing vocals (2003–present) *'Nathan Van Dame' – drums, percussion (2005–present) Former members *'Colin Ross' – lead vocals (2003–2007) *'Ryan Radebaugh' – drums, percussion (2003–2005) Discography Studio albums *''This Is a Stick Up... Don't Make It a Murder'' (2006) * Skip School, Start Fights (2008) U.S. #97Billboard, Allmusic EPs *''Leaving Town Tonight'' (2004) *''Until We Get Caught'' (2005) *''Coast to Coast - EP'' (2009) Splits *''From Ohio with Love'' (2004) References External links *Hit the Lights' profile at MySpace *Hit the Lights' profile at PureVolume *Hit the Lights' profile at YouTube *Hit the Lights' profile at Buzznet *Complete Hit the Lights Discography Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia